


I'll Tell No One My Dirty Little Secrets

by sweetNsimple



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: And Rebecca is happy about it, Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Exophilia, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Infected Billy Coen, Loud Sex, Monster Dick, Monster porn, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach Bulge, T-Virus (Resident Evil), There is just so much dick, Tyrant Billy Coen, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, monster cock, monster smut, non-verbal Billy Coen, non-verbal communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple
Summary: In 1998, Rebecca Chambers lied on record and said that Billy Coen had been dead on scene, killed by the pack of Cerberus that had taken out his handlers.In 2019, Rebecca received a rare specimen from the BSAA, requesting that she try to identify a cure to the t-Virus – the same virus to blame for the Tyrants that often hounded their footsteps.Medical documents found with the specimen claimed that the Tyrant used to be Billy Coen.
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/Billy Coen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	I'll Tell No One My Dirty Little Secrets

In 1998, Rebecca Chambers lied on record and said that Billy Coen had been dead on scene, killed by the pack of Cerberus that had taken out his handlers.

In 2019, Rebecca received a rare specimen from the BSAA, requesting that she try to identify a cure to the t-Virus – the same virus to blame for the Tyrants that often hounded their footsteps.

“Strangest thing,” Chris told her, both standing in front of a large capsule that held an eight-foot tall Tyrant. Rebecca had never seen another Tyrant like it, though she thought she saw several different Tyrants in its features.

Chris handed her a yellowing medical chart. It appeared damaged by time. “We found this with it,” he said. They had uncovered the capsule while combing through an abandoned Umbrella facility. “Umbrella apparently thought this was Billy Coen. Their records say that they caught him at the Mexican border and incorporated him into their Tyrant Project. I checked, though, and our records say that he was dead before then.” His dark eyes looked meaningfully at her. “Who’s telling the truth here?” he asked.

Rebecca took the charts from him numbly, one hand over her mouth, and she could only stare wide-eyed at the Tyrant floating in the bio-organic fluid before her.

“Billy?” she whispered.

“The convict who was supposed to be executed for murdering twenty-three people,” Chris said, as if to jog her memory.

“Umbrella caught him?”

“Dr. Chambers,” Chris began in a low, soft voice. “Did you lie on an official report about the demise of Billy Coen twenty-one years ago?”

Rebecca… said things. Answered questions. She wasn’t totally aware of how she was functioning so much as she knew she had to continue functioning.

What she did know was that she lied directly to Chris’s face and refused to recant her official report that Billy Coen had been dead when she had found him. Perhaps it was because the night in question had been so traumatizing and impossible to survive or perhaps it was her obvious shock, but Chris eventually appeared to believe that Billy Coen being alive – in a sense of the word – was as much a surprise for Rebecca as it had been for the rest of them.

Rebecca was uncertain if Chris convinced himself that she had simply been too distracted that night to check thoroughly for signs of life, or mistaken a weak pulse for a total lack of pulse, or if, perhaps, she had been hoodwinked by Billy himself. As long as he believed her, she was fine with letting him believe what he wanted, even though it hurt her to continue to lie to him.

The moment he was gone, she emptied the capsule of its fluid.

The Tyrant that had once been Billy Coen dropped to the floor of the container, so-very slowly becoming aware.

She found she was almost manically reading his charts as he came online, pacing back and forth. Billy Coen was an experimental T-103 variant codenamed Tyrant B. If the papers were to be trusted, he had not been cloned or replicated, meaning that he was the only Tyrant B in existence at the time of the documents in her hands.

There was a heavy ‘thump’. She spun on her heel and saw Billy – the Tyrant – standing in his container, hitting the glass shield with the flat of his monstrous paw. His palm was as big as her entire hand with her fingers spread, and his fingers were thick and long, wide where they joined his palm and narrowing to claw-like points at the ends.

He was horribly mutated, a disaster of leathery and whorled flesh connected with scar ridges. His mouth was lipless, forever baring his teeth in a snarl. And yet, his eyes…

Those dark, dark eyes pulled her into a time more than two decades ago when this man had saved her life, when he had fought side-by-side with her against impossible odds.

“Billy?” she asked.

His eyes focused on her. His mouth opened, releasing a hoarse growl.

She felt, for a moment, truly helpless. There was nothing of Billy left in this monster.

And then, inexplicably, the Tyrant cocked its head and one of its hands, still pressed to the glass, began to curl and turn… into a thumb’s up.

Rebecca’s breath caught, hand flying to her chest.

She realized that the Tyrant, that Billy, was asking her.

Was she okay?

“I – I’m okay, Billy,” she whispered, tears on her lashes. She flashed him her own thumbs-up. “I’m okay. Let’s get you out of that tube, okay?”

This was not the Billy she had known. Tortured and mutated by Umbrella, the creature before her was a little more than eight feet tall, more than three feet across from shoulder to shoulder, and, and…

And Billy was naked.

He stepped out of the container once she opened it, eyes still on her. He opened his mouth again, releasing a guttural moan that began to try and take shape. “Rrrreee… aaaa….”

Her chest rose and fell quickly as he almost wonderingly cupped the entire side of her head in one of his beastly paws. He was standing so close.

His flaccid penis was almost pressed against her ribs, the length of it practically equal to her forearm.

She licked her bottom lip, eyes flicking to the security camera in the corner of her office.

She couldn’t… not here. Not with Billy, not after everything he went through.

But, oh… He had been her first love. She had been eighteen when they had met, him insufferable at first, and then impossible to forget by morning. They never so much as kissed and yet the possibility of it had haunted her for years after. She had spent her 20’s looking for men just like him, and then her 30’s trying to avoid them because they never measured up to her standards. He had been so special to her.

And now he was back! Except, not the way he had been. Certainly, she was sure, never the way he would have wanted.

She placed her tiny hands over his and leaned into his touch. His head had tilted back, him smelling the air deeply.

A tongue lolled out of his mouth, long and agile and covered in small nodules.

She almost _whimpered_.

No, she told herself. Don’t do this.

But it was Billy Coen, her first love, and he was so big, and he was covered in interesting textures, and she had been looking for that specific shade of black-brown eyes in more men – and women – then she would _ever_ admit, and, oh, he was so big _everywhere_.

His cock twitched against her, beginning to fill out, to get even thicker. Hypnotized, she watched as Billy became erect, his penis so heavy and long that it could not rise against his abdomen and gravity forced it to point at the ground.

Her eyes so-slowly trekked from his penis, up his rock-solid torso to his face.

He was watching her, eyes heated. He bent his body over her, tongue hanging from his mouth, and the tip of that slick, bumpy muscle licked over her lips. His large thumb feathered over her temple, and, how?

How was this literal Tyrant gentler with her than some of the mere human men she had regretfully slept with in the past?

And this was not the place, not the time, and she was crying silently because Billy wanted to kiss her and she was so _happy_ that she got to have him again even if he was a monster –

She stepped back. Shaking, wanting nothing more than to return.

That camera, however, was a problem.

Since Arias, the security in her lab was taken somewhat more seriously than it had been before that incident. However, in the years that had past, she knew there were periods of time when no one was watching the camera.

What time was it?

It was 12:13 PM. Thank goodness. The two security guards on the clock right now would be eating lunch in the cafeteria.

Her heart was galloping with anticipation, with need, and she still held Billy’s giant hand against her head, and what they needed was somewhere with no cameras.

Billy turned his head slowly from her to where she kept glancing. He saw the camera and he must have recognized its purpose, as he growled irately and yet stopped his advances.

Rebecca pressed a small, apologetic kiss to his wrist.

No, this was not good! This was not good, Dr. Chambers!

Billy had been tortured! Experimented on! Mutated!

And yet, he wanted her. He recognized her. His cock was hot and heavy and the large, mushroom-shaped head was already slick with pre-cum that dripped onto the floor where a small puddle had formed.

Rebecca had taken several daring risks in her lifetime, some of those that had led to her meeting Billy in the first place.

She took another risk. Her head dipped down and she licked at that bulbous head, her tongue kittenish against the sheer size of him, and arousal pooled so suddenly and heavily in her gut that – “Hunnn…” She squeezed her thighs together. Zealously, she licked at the entire length of him –

 _Stop_!

She jerked back, gasping, her body on fire and barely anything had even happened.

She couldn’t do this. She had to help Billy, not, not use him to fulfill some teenage crush she had once had!

He groaned heartily, free hand going to his cock, the other pulling gently at her head, and his wants were obvious.

Was this so bad if _he_ wanted it? She let that reasoning carrying her forward, mouth already falling open and tongue hanging over her bottom lip.

Billy wanted this too. It couldn’t be wrong if they both wanted this.

But the door, it wasn’t locked…

The security guards, they could check the cameras at any time…

Billy was infected with the t-Virus, who knew what would happen to her for ingesting his bodily fluids…

Oh, his _bodily fluids_ …

With scientific interest, she noted that he tasted of meat and heat and also slightly of grape? She licked at him as if he were a lollipop, a popsicle, a sweet _treat_ , and her hands alighted on his broad hips as she kissed and sucked at ridges and protruding veins, at gnarled bumps that decorated his cock sporadically.

He was so very textured, like a very exciting dildo, and yet this very exciting phallus was attached to _Billy Coen_.

He groaned and his head tilted back, his hand moving to cradle the back of her head instead of the side. His other hand continued to lazily explore his own penis –

Oh.

He was exploring, as if feeling it for the first time.

His head fell forward, dark eyes curious on his own cock. He thumbed and pressed against ridges and nodules, rested his hand against his penis as if to measure size, and made a low, rumbling noise of confusion and concern.

She suckled at his glans, tongue dipping into his urethra, and he _growled_. Pre-cum smeared against her lips and cheeks.

“Beautiful, Billy,” she whispered. “You have always been so beautiful to me. I missed you so much. Have I told you that?” Had she said much of anything to him before assaulting his penis? She wasn’t sure that many words at all had left her mouth. “I’m so sorry that, that Umbrella caught you. I’m sorry that they did this to you. But I am… so happy to see you again. I’m happy that I get to have this chance with you.” She lapped at a scar ridge and then dragged her tongue under and around his cock head. She held his penis with both hands. Her one hand was unable to even touch fingers together around his girth. “I’m happy that you want me. I want you too, Billy.”

How much of this was he understanding? Did he understand all of it? None?

He heaved a sigh, dark eyes half-lidded. He pointed at her and then pressed his palm over his chest. Pressed his finger to his temple.

He had missed her. Cared for her. Thought of her.

All these years? As he had been tortured and changed against his will, had he clung to some vague sense of sanity and self-control by the memory of her?

Even she felt that that gave her too much credit. And yet, despite it all, he remembered her.

Whatever had allowed him to remember her, to react to her, to communicate with her even with rudimentary signals – and she wondered with delight and excitement if they could learn sign language together, if they could learn how to speak together in a new language – was miraculous and she felt so fortunate.

She could not imagine her heartbreak if she had drained the capsule of fluid and a Tyrant devoid of emotion, desire, and memory had stared coldly down at her.

Perhaps Billy was not ruggedly handsome as he had been, but she found herself reacting all the same to his ruined beauty, his Frankenstein’s Monster horrific magnificence.

Billy looked from her little mouth and little hands on his engorged cock and then at the camera.

It was with obvious regret and a sad moan that he pulled his penis away from her. He was unsteady on his legs as he moved around, and yet surer with each step, and he walked her to her small restroom, visible because the door had been open and the toilet within had been in view from where they had been standing.

He nudged her inside and then followed.

The small room had much less space than her almost cavernous lab. He had to bend forward to fit inside and then chose to sit. He kept one leg pulled to his body and the other, when stretched, spanned most of the length of her private restroom.

He pushed her toward the sink, as if encouraging her to clean up.

Instead, she sat down on one thick, rippling thigh, pulled his penis to her mouth, and began to lave him with attention once more.

Judging by his earthy groan, he did not mind. His hands landed on her back gently, fingers massaging, and she hummed with pleasure as she tasted him. There was no single part of him small enough to fit inside her mouth and so she pressed open-mouthed kisses everywhere she pleased.

One hand travelled down the length of him toward the base and beyond and, oh.

Billy’s testicles were large and heavy, hairless in her palms. She pressed light kisses to the sack, scotting down his thigh to do so.

Veins protruded here as well, more of those fascinating scar ridges – like pronounced stretch lines, as if his body had grown suddenly and his skin had not been able to keep up except the ridges were raised instead of indented. His anatomy was so different, so interesting, and comparing mere human men against him, she found that that the male human form was suddenly boring.

She was still a virologist and was still going to have to study Billy, to try and understand the t-Virus and how so many variants had been created from the same strain. It was not necessarily her job as the virologist to map out and examine every one of Billy’s anatomical and biological changes… However, she was certainly going to make it part of her job now.

Oh, he was so big in her hands. The texture of him was of leather like the rest of his skin and he was stone-hard. Only the head of him was squishy, and he produced so much pre-ejaculate that she was able to slick the entire length of him with it and then some.

She was beginning to think that he was so slippery, she could just… strip out of her clothes and sit on him.

Her panties were _soaked_ and he hadn’t even done anything to her yet!

A thumb nudged under her chin and encouraged her to look up at Billy.

With her attention on him, his tongue swirled out of his mouth, the tip once more pressing butterfly-light against her lips.

With a breathy moan, she opened mouth and let him in. Their tongues danced and twirled and every part of her felt so _small_ compared to him, and her body shook with need.

Not here. She couldn’t, not _here_.

Her hands worked together to jerk Billy off. With impatience, she stopped to toss her lab coat aside, to unbutton her shirt and loosen her bowtie, and then she shrugged it all off. Her bra unclipped in the front and then she let it slide down her back and off.

She arched her spine and his penis rubbed between her little breasts. She pushed her hands on either sides of her breasts and rubbed them up and down his length. When his glans were level with her mouth, she began to suck at him once more, keeping her breasts squeezed against the base of his penis.

With a _snarl_ , his hands pulled her back and nearly laid her out over his thigh. He bent forward, tongue lashing, and one of her breasts disappeared into his hungry maw. With enthusiasm, his tongue rolled and curled and undulated across her apple-small breast, his throat working to suck her into his mouth without biting her, and each draw pulled at her core. She whimpered, biting her bottom lip.

She knew she was loud during sex, she knew some past lovers had thought she was faking it because she was just so loud and they had believed she had been overexaggerating, but no! She really was just loud!

And she could not be loud here, in her lab, where colleagues were just outside the door.

She bit down on the side of her hand, _grinding_ down on his thigh, and, oh, that felt so good. His thigh was so big between her thighs and the added friction of her pants and slacks made her clit throb happily.

As she humped his leg with only a _miniscule_ amount of shame, his hand recaptured his cock and he began to pump it quickly and clumsily. He built a rhythm over time and he switched to her opposite breast, and she cried out at the sight of the first one swollen and red and sticky with saliva. Her hips were rolling impatiently, chasing down a high that was so very close – !

With a _sluuurp_ , he pulled away from her breasts. His monstrous paw was speeding up on his cock, the glans aimed right for her.

He came first, rumbling low and deep, and his seed spattered against her belly, her breasts, her chin. She opened her mouth and a glob landed right on her tongue. His seed landed on her eyelashes, in her hair, on the floor around her, in the dip of her clavicle. He was messy and his orgasm seemed to go on for minutes, and she was just barely stopping herself from moaning as she felt the tiny ball of tension in her belly break.

It was not an earth-shattering orgasm, but it had been good and it was with _Billy_ and she was so, so happy…

And so, so filthy.

She hummed as she collected his sperm on her fingers and sucked them into her mouth.

“Grapes,” she said wonderingly to herself. She met his hazy, dark eyes as she scooped more seed up off her breasts and licked her fingers clean. “You taste so good, Billy.”

He went from hazy to watching avidly as she spot-cleaned herself with her fingers and mouth. Eventually, she had to stand up on wobbly legs and wash herself down as best as she could with the restroom sink and hand soap. In the mirror, she could see him watching her. Almost happily.

Perhaps with sadness.

They could never have a normal life. He was a Tyrant and she was a virologist. Goodness, if anyone knew what they had just done, well…

Goodbye, Billy.

Goodbye, dream job.

Goodbye, respect of her coworkers and friends.

She could lose everything.

And yet…

She returned to him, still half-naked, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. He turned his head, tongue slipping into her mouth.

What was life without a little risk?

~::~

Four days ago, Tyrant B had escaped her lab. This was a consequence that should have been foreseeable as there was no cell or structure in her lab meant to contain a Tyrant. Blame had initially fallen on her because she _should_ have kept Tyrant B contained within its capsule.

Rebecca gave the BSAA agents sad eyes and they stopped yelling at her.

She just didn’t know any better, they decided.

They easily forgot that she had been among the very first to encounter BOWs and had a PhD in virology. She most certainly knew better.

Dr. Rebecca Chambers was simply being selfish. She _did_ feel guilty about that. She did wish that she could talk to Chris and tell him the truth, or even open up to Leon about what was happening, or, perhaps, even once of her colleagues at work. And yet, she knew what would happen if she did.

No, it was simpler to be selfish and to keep her dirty little secrets.

“B-Bi-Billyyyyy!”

The wet, sucking sound of his cock sinking into her small vagina was a dirty little secret.

His slick, leather-like skin as his hands palmed her small breasts, thumbs rolling over her nipples was a dirty little secret.

Those familiar dark eyes, the only thing familiar about Billy, staring up at her...

That mutilated mouth, lipless, as it fell open in a breathy groan…

And Rebecca, bouncing in his lap, squealing and moaning and crying his name as her belly was distended around the girth of his penis...

Her dirty little secrets.

“S-o-o _big_!” Her small hands sank between her legs, pulling and rubbing at her clit, her other hand just _touching_ where his dick speared her open. He was so wide and so long… She loved this! Oh, she loved Billy like this…

Billy sat up suddenly and then swung his legs over the side of her bed. She squeaked as the angle of him inside of her changed just slightly, and he was –

“Oh, oh, ooooOOOh!” He was so deep! She felt him! Sliding against her cervix!

 _‘The vaginal canal is generally three to seven inches long in most women,’_ she recalled vaguely with some hysteria. _‘It can extend even further during intercourse or childbirth.’_

Billy stood up, holding her on his penis as if she weighed nothing. He walked from the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the living room where her windows were luckily curtained and shut. Ever step jostled him inside of her, her vagina clenching down on him, and she was _wailing_. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck, her lips pressed against his ruined chest, and she found that she was imaging her life as nothing more than his fleshlight. An impossible thought, not something she would actually want in her right mind, and yet the fantasy made her _sob_ with need.

His body, ravaged and changed by the t-Virus, was almost twice her height and more than twice her breadth. His cock had been a terrifying and aweing sight, as long and thick as her forearm, and she had thought that, surely, that would never fit inside of her.

“Oooh, Billlyyyy!” she wailed, grinding against him. He nudged her coffee table up against the nearest wall.

Rebecca whined in confusion as he pulled her slowly off of his penis – and she flushed darkly as her vagina made a disgusting _schlorp_ sound as they separated, strings of pre-cum, her fluids, and an overabundance of lubricant connecting them still – and set her on her coffee table. His wide hands turned her around so that she faced the wall. One hand moved up and pushed between her shoulders until she braced her body by placing her hands on the vertical surface. His other hand gently pulled her legs apart and then went back to her waist, keeping her standing and in place.

“Gn-nn-uu-aaAAAH!” She threw her head back as he sank into her body again, this time from behind. She felt the burn of his girth so much more!

With a growl, he forced his entire cock inside of her and she _screamed_ , crying against the wall as his cock head punched against her cervix. The pressure was both painful and pleasurable and her body was not sure if it wanted him to keep doing that or not. He pulled back, only the mushroom-shaped head staying inside, and then plunged back into her in one deep roll of his hips. She wept, fists bashing against the wall, and arched her back for more.

One of those monstrous hands came between her thighs and lifted one of her legs up and up so that her lower body was turned sideways. She was not a very flexible woman and she felt the uncomfortable strain of muscle in her thigh and buttocks as he all but pulled her into a standing split. The angle changed and he continued to do his oh-so slow retreat followed by him punching his entire cock back inside of her.

She had to brace both fists on the wall or else she felt she would collapse. And yet, she hungered for her clit to be rubbed, to be pinched, to be given any attention. “P-p-please, Billy, please?”

He growled and pulled back once more, only his cock head inside. In a series of rough, shallow thrusts, he pounded only the first few inches of his cock inside of her, over and over again, and the that wide head spread her vagina open wide every time. _Pop, pop, pop_ over and over again!

“ _AAH_!” She dared to take one hand off the wall to palm roughly at her own breast, pinching and twisting one swollen nipple. “Ah AAH aaaaaah!”

His next thrust missed its target, instead hitting the space between her vagina and her anus and then sliding in the valley between her buttocks. With a huff, he readjusted and slid back inside, her body taking the entire length of him once more.

“Uuungh!”

The wet, _schlick_ sound of him fucking her became the only language she spoke, the language of love and lust, and it was the only thing she could hear other than her own wheezing as her fiery lungs tried to draw in air. The room felt hot and damp, as if she was having feral sex in a jungle.

Now, now he only gyrated his hips, never pulling out of her and only pushing deeper. He grinded against her cervix, and she knew, she _knew_ , that, if it were physically possible, he would plunge all the way into her uterus.

“Ah! Ah! AAAH!”

She felt so light, her head fuzzy. She was being used like a little toy, like a fleshlight or a cocksleeve.

“I love this… I love it… I love this, oh, _Billy_!”

He groaned and stepped back, his penis flopping free. It was so big that gravity forced it to hang low rather than stand tall against his torso.

“No, Billy, more!”

Billy’s head turned toward the couch and then back to her.

In a short amount of time, she was kneeling on the couch, and was glad that it did not have armrests, and he was kneeling on the ground behind her.

He used a monstrous hand on her lower back to guide her hips back and forth, back and forth, and her body trembled as she tried to stay on her hands and knees, and, still, he moved her, _back and forth_ –

 _Schlick, schlick, schlorp_ –

And those noises were disgusting, and they made the tension in her belly twist tighter. She was so wet! He was so _big_.

 _Back and forth_ –

And then he was moving in tandem, thrusting forward as he pulled her back, and every time, there was a loud _slap!_ Of flesh on flesh, and her body jolted.

She needed attention on her clit, she needed just a pinch, just a flick, just a little rub, just a _little_ more! And yet, all of her strength was being used to keep her from collapsing into the couch cushions.

“Billy, pl-ea-ea-ease! Ple-ea-ea-ease, B-Bi-Billy!” With a hiss, he sped up. She could barely breath, only squeaks erupted from her mouth as he jackhammered his cock into her little vagina. She was powerless but to fall forward, arms useless under her, and she bit the couch cushion around her squeals and sobs. It was only his grip on her waist that kept her and the couch from sliding away as he pounded into her!

He pulled away so suddenly that her body continued to jolt even an entire minute after he was no longer inside of her.

“Billy?” She finally found strength to move her hands, one next to her face to leverage herself just a little bit off the couch and the other slipping between her legs, finally, _finally_ , rubbing at her throbbing clit. “I feel so _empty_ , Billy!”

She looked over her shoulder, over her buttocks, and she saw him watching her hungrily. His cock was in one beastly paw and, if she had not already done it many times, she would have wondered how it was meant to fit inside of her all over again.

When he saw that he had her attention, he gave her a questioning thumb’s up, his non-verbal _‘Are you okay?’_

Trembling, gasping, she let herself turn and fumble until she was on her back on the narrow couch. She gave him a shaky smile and returned his thumb’s-up, a wordless _‘Yes, I’m okay’._

With a rumble, he grabbed a buttock in each paw and pulled her toward him. Laying down on the couch and him kneeling next to it, his cock slid over her vagina and across her belly, smearing sticky and wet over her soft skin. Even his penis felt like tough leather, not supple or velvety at all. His penis was covered in protruding veins, bumps, and scar-like ridges that gave him mind-altering texture.

Helpfully, she raised her hips. His hands moved to her dimpled lower back to keep her in that same spot, his paws so large that they almost circled her waist!

His cock sank back into her and he –

“Unh!”

He felt –

“Un hunh, uuuuuuuunh!”

 _So good_.

So big!

“Bi-lly! Bii-ii-ii-ll-y!” Her tiny hand reached for him, landing on his stone-like abdomen, feeling his body jerk every time he thrust inside of her. Her hand dropped to her clit, rubbing it roughly, the burn of her treatment bringing her orgasm so close.

He threw his head back and _roared_ , plunging inside of her hard and fast –

_Schlick! Schlick! Schklick! Schlorp! –_

She gasped and screamed after every thrust, her eyes rolling back, her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat.

“B-B-Bill-y! Can feel you – in my _throat_!”

He growled, pleased, and bent over her. Her body curved with him, her knees almost by either side of her head, and he was thrusting directly down into her. His body was so huge over hers that he blocked out the living room light, that he covered her in darkness. “Ah! Ah! AH! AH! AAAH!” Her free hand, the one not playing with her pulsing clit, reached up and rested on Billy’s chest. He had no nipples, his pectorals heavily defined like boulders on his torso. They were intersected with scar ridges and his left pectoral and shoulder were heavily gnarled. He was deathly pale, even her light tan skin appearing dark compared to him. He leaned down even more, pressing into her hand, into her _pussy_ , and his cock head was a bruising pressure on her cervix that no longer felt good and yet the pain only made her throb _more_.

He released her, gently lowering her back to the couch. Her legs fell limply over the side, her fingers still working at her clit, and he moved down her body until his head was level with her breasts.

A long, _long_ tongue fell out of his lipless mouth, covered in small bumps. His tongue was so long that he completely wrapped it around one of her breasts and _squeezed_.

“Oh, Billy, please…” She used her one hand to rub his hairless scalp. “Please, Billy? I’m so close. I’m so _empty_.”

With a growl, he pulled her entire breast into his mouth. Without lips, it looked like he was about to bite the small globe right off her chest, and yet she knew she was completely safe. She pushed up into his mouth, whimpering as his tongue rolled and undulated against her entire breast.

“AH!” His hands! Big hands with each finger bigger than any penis she had taken in the past before him. And yet, as he slipped a digit inside of her, she felt so loose and sloppy that he slipped and slid inside of her, wiggle room all around his thick finger.

With a pleased growl, he pulled his finger out and then edged two inside of her. Her body jolted, a cry torn from her lips. His wide thumb pushed her hand away and then pressed against her clit and she cried pathetically as the two fingers plunged inside of her over and over again… His mouth switched to the other breast, leaving the first wet and red and swollen. 

Her body was spazzing, her abdomen clenching and unclenching, and the muscles of her thighs were jumping. Her back arched off the couch, her entire body locking up as an orgasm of frightening power built inside of him, so close to snapping – !

“B-B-BILLY! Inside! Inside, _please_!”

With a hoarse growl, he pulled his fingers free and moved up her body once more, for the last time, and his cock sank into her, inch by inch. He thrust as deep as he could go and his thumb continued to play with her clit, and he _sat_ there inside of her, impossibly large, and he groaned with pleasure as her canal rippled and squeezed around him, as she writhed on his penis with desperation –

“AAAAH, BILLY!”

The tension had not just _snapped_ , it exploded like a bomb. Around his heavy cock, she felt her body get impossibly wetter. She twisted and clawed like a wild animal as her orgasm burned from her belly outwards, her toes and fingers clenching, and her wide-open mouth screamed, and, oh, his tongue…

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, as far down as her gag reflex would let him before she gagged, and he moved – his hips shoving between her thighs – and her body rocked limply around him.

“Guh, guh, uuhhh…”

She laid there, panting, whimpering, crying, until Billy finally groaned deeply. She _wailed_ as his seed poured into her, his climax going on for minutes.

“Billy, so much!” She clawed at his chest, at his arms. Her belly had become round as if she were pregnant as he kept pumping his sperm into her. “Ah, ah, _aaaahhhh_!” Her hands flew between her legs, playing fervently with her oversensitive clint, squeaking and flinching as every touch hurt and yet felt _so good_.

He watched her with dark, pleasured eyes. His hand smoothed over her distended belly and he pressed _down_ –

“Gn-AAH!” The pressure! Her head whipped from side to side as he moved his half-hard member gently inside of her, dragging over raw nerves.

She had had to take human biology in her undergraduate. What had her professor said? The vaginal canal had a small number of nerve endings to limit the pain of childbirth. The most nerves were located in the clitoris and the outer folds of the vulva, the labia majora and labia minora.

He was so big that he simply dragged over _everything_.

And the pressure of him pushing down on her distended belly made the tired throbbing in her core feel suddenly electric bright, almost dangerous.

A deep sigh left him as he, at last, pulled out his limp penis. She felt spurts and globs of semen leak out of her almost immediately and sobbed, pulling her legs up toward her body and squeezing her legs together as if to keep him inside, the feeling of being full after a feast cradled protectively.

He made a sound, almost like a breathy chuckle, and he lifted her by her hips and ducked his head until he was level with her filthy and relaxed vulva. He spread her legs over his broad shoulders and met her eyes heatedly as his tongue fell out of his mouth and thrust slithered inside of her.

“Oh! Oh! Oooh…” His one thumb again took over abusing her unhappy little clit and her body jerked and flinched to get away even as her brain fired off messages of _yes_ and _more_ and _this is so good_.

His tongue was completely unlike his penis. It was supple and molded to her instead of forcing her to mold to him. It moved flexibly and wriggled inside of her like a living thing, and it reached even _deeper_ than his penis. He waggled and pressed and pushed and he found that secret spots of pleasure inside of her with determination. Every scream he wrangled from her scratchy, tired throat was met with a deep groan of satisfaction.

“Billy, that is… that is… That is so…” Bad. Filthy. Dirty. _Unhygienic_. There was so much of his seed inside of her and he was slurping it up as he pleased her, uncaring that he was tasting his own mess.

With a warbling cry, her body shaking with exhaustion, Rebecca climaxed once more. Her body collapsed, boneless, and she could only lay there as tired zings of hot pleasure continued to course through her. He pulled away slowly, pressed his teeth to her vagina as if to give her an intimate kiss, and then pulled away.

He laid her down fully on the couch and padded away for only a moment to retrieve a towel from her downstairs bathroom.

He returned, the towel damp and warm, and very carefully wiped her down. She laid there, pampered and abuzz, and only whimpered with overstimulation as he hooked his finger inside of her and attempted to scoop out as much of his seed as he could and onto the towel.

When he at last deemed her clean and she was beginning to shiver from the chill of the room, he gave his penis a cursory wipe down and then bundled the towel into a little ball. He managed to nudge and pull her into the curve of his one arm, carrying her like a newborn as he held the messy laundry in his other fist.

With care and affection, he carried her back upstairs to her bedroom and tucked her naked and sleepy under her blankets. The towel went in the hamper and he crawled in with her.

The bed was a new feature in her bedroom, and had cost a pretty penny. It had been money well spent, she had decided as soon as she had picked it out at the store. It was a king-sized mattress, long enough for Billy to lay down, and the frame was a durable metal that held his monstrous weight with little complaint. She was tiny in the bed, like a boat in a lake, and he made the bed look small.

He pulled her, wrapped in her blanket burrito, against his naked and ruined chest.

“I love you, Billy,” she murmured. “Sweet dreams.”

He used ASL to reply, ‘I – love – you – too’, one of the first sentiments they had learned to sign together.

She smiled softly, contentedly, and pressed a kiss to his whorled shoulder. 

And this was a dirty little secret too, that she fell asleep happy and content in the arms of a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I just wanted monster porn. Okay? Everyone is writing straight-up fuck fests with Leon and Mr. X from Resident Evil 2, and I am obsessed, but I really, REALLY want more than - "Mr. X arrives, Mr. X fucks Leon Slut Kennedy to unconsciousness, Mr. X leaves", or where Mr. X starts raping Leon and then it turns out to be "okay" because Leon realizes that he enjoys it halfway through. I mean, I read them having looked at the tags and consented to read them, so I am not upset with other authors and what they wrote - I read knowing exactly what I was getting into and I thanked them all the same for writing a story to begin with.
> 
> I just want MORE content, okay? Less dubious consent/non-consensual and more explicit consent. And, also, I recently finished playing RE0, so I want more Rebecca and Billy content, specifically. 
> 
> Please leave comments!


End file.
